Dark Obsessions
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: No one ever new why, but whenever they got close to Cloud Strife, they suddenly felt anxious. Like they were standing right next to a dangerous preditor, no one ever stopped to realise just how dead on they were. Vampire's ARE preditors...


A//N Bored, I type when I'm bored. Or I play with my Snake…She's so cute! A little Bredli's python with the biggest gold eyes you ever did see! Her name is Noodle! And yes I do suck at naming things but it fits. Anyway this fic is a fic much like every other, or is it?

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or Crisis Core. Do own OC's…

AU

Summary: When the sun sets and all light fades, creatures come out to play. They feed on the unsuspecting, prowl every corner and yet, they remain hidden to the unknowing. They hide in plain sight, only known to each other. Yet one remains hidden to all, to the point even those closest to him suspect nothing, it brings a smirk to his pale lips. After all, who'd suspect him of being a Predator if not his prey?

Warning several Character deaths!

- - -

Chapter 1: Known to no one…

Cloud sighed as he leaned back against Fenrir. What a long day this had turned out to be, first he had to deliver something that smelt funny to Barret, then he had to drive _all the way _out to Junon to deliver a damn Moogle to a spoilt little brat, and now he was waiting for a call to confirm his delivery to some Rich family on the Plates somewhere in Sector 8. He was starting to get annoyed; they said they'd call him to confirm their package about three hours ago!

"_One more hour, if they don't call by then I'm going home. I've got too much to do tonight." _ With that in mind Cloud checked his cell. That's when he noticed his error, his phone was dead, and it had been for a while. His brow twitched, they could have already tried to call him!

"For the love of-" Cloud growled as he hit his head on the bike as he leaned back even more, this day just couldn't get any worse.

_Splat_

Cloud's brow twitched when white goo dripped from his shoulder and a 'kaw' was heard from above.

"Stupid bird." He said as he whipped it off, only succeeding in spreading it further over his shoulder. Ok, now he needed to go home and get changed… He was not about to go out spelling like bird crap, and the crowd he was to hang with would smell it very clearly.

- - -

Tifa sighed as she finished cleaning the counter. She was getting a little bored with all the cleaning and serving drinks to old perverts and drunks. She was happy though, she had finally convinced Cloud to 'move back in'. He actually slept here again! Well, for the nights he actually slept at all, most of the time he'd sit at his window wide awake and ready to go. This worried Tifa though; she had taken his not sleeping as a bad sign, that maybe something was troubling him? Stupid woman…

She was about to go upstairs and check on Marlene and Denzel when the sound of a large motorcycle pulled up out the front. Of course she being the over excited woman she was, she jumped over the bar and headed for the door, she opened it just I time as Cloud walked through with something white all over his shoulder. She realised what it was and giggled. "You poor thing." She said as she continued to giggle. Cloud just mock laughed and walked passed the Bartender and proceeded up the stairs.

He entered his room and closed/locked the door behind him. He sat on his bed with a sigh and looked at his alarm clock, he blinked. It was 6:55pm, meaning it would be dark in half an hour. He ran a gloved hand through his blond spikes, not disturbing them in the least and got to his feet. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes, consisting of a pair of navy blue jeans and a black button up shirt with long sleeves. He grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later Cloud emerged fresh and fully clothed. He grabbed his keys from his bed and proceeded down the stairs, upon reaching the bottom he was met with a busy pub. He pushed his way through drunk or tipsy men and woman and headed for the exit, only to come face to face with the one man he would never expect to see in Tifa's bar while it was this crowded.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" the said man just eyed Cloud for a moment.

"Going out?" he asked. Cloud just blinked.

"I've got some things that need taking care of." He said as he moved to walk passed the man, but Vincent grabbed his shoulder. Cloud's eyes narrowed briefly at the unwanted contact, only just stopping himself from growling like the predator he was. Vincent noticed this.

"Tifa said you haven't slept in some time, care to explain." Cloud frowned. That nosy woman was starting to piss him off friend or not.

"I've been sleeping fine now let go." He said as he yanked his shoulder back and stalked out the door. Vincent watched the blond leave, his suspicions growing.

- - -

Cloud shut down Fenrir behind a random building, the last thing he needed was for someone he new to drive past and see his bike and wonder what it was doing there. He followed a pathway for a few blocks until the faint beat of club music could be heard. He wondered down a side ally and stopped at the entrance; he noticed a few teenagers trying to bribe their way into the Club and shook his head. He approached the entrance and walked passed the teens. The Bounce, obviously recognising him nodded and opened the door, letting him through. Cloud entered the Club and wondered down the hall until he came to a door, the second he opened the door his senses were pounded with loud base music and flashing lights. If he had been normal it would have given him a major headache, but all it did was bring a faint smirk to his lips. He loved this place, not for the music or the lights, but for the company. Well, actually the funny thing is he's the only true Vampire in the whole Club, everyone else was different, either they were Werewolves, Magic users or even Human. Well, only Human's with a high level of power could survive in here, but there were a few, more then one might think considering they could wind up someone else's dinner, or in some cases sex toy.

He was neither; he had a reputation in this place. Regulars new him and what he was and new not to challenge him, though there were the often Half breeds or Fledglings that would attack him, though they always, and I mean always wound up ash. He wasn't Turned by something, he wasn't born from a human mother, no. He was a Pure-blood, a rare find these days, and being a Pure-blood wasn't the only thing about him, he was an Ancient, not Cetra Ancient, he's been around for a long, long time. Long enough to have his insignia carved into old ruins, even in books. His mark being of the Wolf that now hung from his ear.

He moved onto the dance floor, weaving his way between heated bodies as they danced to the intoxicating beat. He pushed his way through a group of women who just had to try and get his attention and moved to sit at the back of the Club, where the flashing lights didn't quit reach and the music wasn't to loud. He hadn't been here for a while, business had kept him away, meaning he hadn't fed in some time, and he was hungry. He leaned back in the seat he currently possessed, there were no lights where he sat, and he liked it that way. His face and upper body was completely hidden, perfect to pick out his prey. His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness that covered his face, a warning to those who didn't know what they were getting themselves into should they disturb him. His choice in appearance, meaning 'personality' he displayed in front of Tifa and all the others was nothing like his true 'personality'. His 'friends' new him as the quiet but caring Hero when in fact, he was quite the opposite. He was no hero, the only reason why he killed that idiot Sephiroth was because the stupid Half-breed tried to take _his_ power! And it pissed him off so he just killed him and ended up a Hero for some twisted reason. Even Zack had to laugh at that, and that damn Wolf just loved poking fun at him for it. Speaking of the loud mouthed Wolf where was he? He was supposed to be here…

Cloud's eyes travelled over the numerous creatures on the dance floor, looking for his friend. He sighed when he found no sign of him, he was late, again. He folded a leg over his knee and spread his arms over the back of the chair, sighing in boredom. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, listening to the music, he would have gotten up and joined the dancing mass but he was a little to hungry to busy himself with dancing. He had almost jumped Tifa back at the Bar but had caught himself just in time; he had to laugh at it though. He had wondered many times what she would have tasted like, but he couldn't do it, only because if he did he'd have a pissed of Anti-ShinRa Group after his head, it was bad enough he was being tracked by ShinRa's Hunter's, a.k.a Turks. He was about to get up and wonder around when something red caught his attention. His eyes narrowed to slits when he saw the one man he hated most shoving his way around, obviously in search of him. Vincent Valentine, a very curious man, didn't anyone ever tell him curiosity killed the cat? Obviously not…

Cloud was quite annoyed that the man followed him, didn't anyone trust him anymore? Well, everyone but Vincent, he was always quick to catch on. To bad he wouldn't live past tonight, he was to dangerous to have around now, he new Cloud was hiding something and that was enough to blow his cover. He was about to stand and move when a woman carrying a tray of 'drinks' leant next to him.

"_There's a man here asking around about you."_ Cloud nodded, he already new so what was the point. The woman smiled and walked off, leaving Cloud to stand and watch the man ask around. Cloud wanted Vincent to see him, to draw him over so he could be done with him, and be less hungry. He didn't fancy feeding from other men, but if Vincent wanted to poke his nose where it doesn't belong, then he'll get just what he wants. The truth in all it's painful and draining glory. Just as he was thinking this Vincent's gaze fell on him, Cloud couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips; this was going to be fun. He stepped onto the dance floor and weaved his way around again, keeping his eyes on Vincent as he followed. He walked passed the same group of women as before and twitched when he found his Wolf friend being pretty much 'groomed' by them. Their gazes met and Cloud just shook his head, Zack blinked and looked behind Cloud, seeing the familiar red clad man pushing his way towards them. Cloud nodded to Zack, who nodded back and continued on his way to the back door.

He opened the door and found himself in a dark back ally, perfect. He looked behind him at the closed door; Vincent would come through that any second now. He smirked and jumped up onto a fire escape stairway, in wait for his prey. Soon enough Vincent burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him, obviously one of the female Wolves had tried to take a nice love bite out of him, but failed, damn. He stepped onto the wet ground and looked around himself, he looked slightly confused. Cloud was going to enjoy this; he loved to play with his food on special occasions. So, he whistled then moved to another location as Vincent span around with his gun aimed. Cloud couldn't help but laugh at his helplessness.

Vincent new who it was playing with him, but he didn't know why.

Cloud laughed out loud again as Vincent swirled here and there in search of him, gun still up. Soon enough Cloud got bored and jumped down, all Vincent saw as he touched down was a blond and black blur rush towards him. He didn't get a chance to react as Cloud slammed him into a wall, knocking his gun out of his hands in the process. Vincent stared at Cloud as their gazes met.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" he growled, trying to break Cloud's vice like grip. Cloud only smirked, sharp white fangs glinting in the faint light. Vincent's eyes widened.

"Why did you have to follow me Vincent? Things wouldn't be so complicated if you didn't." he said as he narrowed his eyes, he wanted Vincent to see what he was, to see what he had gotten himself into and to feel the fear that would take over.

"Y-you're one of them?" was all he could say, Cloud blinked. One of them? Ha! Oh wait…

"One of them? I'm slightly offended Vincent, me one of them? HA!" Vincent's gaze hardened as he tried to free himself again, but Cloud's hold was to strong.

"What are you then? You're obviously not the Cloud we know!" Cloud's lip twitched slightly at that.

"No, the Cloud you know doesn't exist, he never did simple as that. It was a disguise if you will, so I wouldn't be found out. But it seems you've caught on aye Vincent, well done." Vincent just glared at the blond.

"Why? What does a thing like you want with people like us? I'm amazed the Turks didn't get to you." Cloud rolled his slitted eyes.

"Why did you have to follow me, because now I'm going to have to kill you. And that's something I didn't want to do, because that would raise suspicion." Vincent started to struggle; he'd be damned if he died here and now. Cloud just laughed at his futile attempts at freedom. "You're a good man Vincent I'll give you that, but I can't allow you to live with what you know." Vincent didn't say anything; he just glared daggers at the blond before him.

"You're a monster." Was all he said. Cloud blinked, then growled as he forced Vincent's head to the side, sinking his fangs into his flesh. He felt Vincent stiffen as he drank his blood; the man was strong, but not strong enough.

- - -

Vincent's body slumped lifelessly to the ground. Cloud remained where he stood for a while, eyes hard with thought. He shook his head and whipped the blood from his lips, things were going to get complicated, he new it. But not so much now with Vincent dead, if anyone had heard what he had to say, then he'd have no choice but to kill the others and leave the city. He sighed as he eyed Vincent's body; he couldn't just leave it here, hell he'd have to burn it before ShinRa got hold of it. They've been tracking him for a while, using a method that restricted his feeding, hence why he was so hungry. Every time he fed they'd find the body, and use their damn Technology and Forensics to find out who had bitten them, since they already had a D.N.A sample from Cloud they could identify if it was him or not, hence how they track him from city to city. And if they were to find Vincent Valentine with Cloud's bite on him then well…He'd be screwed, because they'd move in on The Seventh Heaven, knowing he'd be somewhere near there if he new Valentine. Well, they new he was with them actually, they just couldn't move in because of the others. The bonus of having naïve little friends was, they protect you from the 'enemy', ha!

"What to do with you…" Said Cloud as he thought, just when he had come up with a solution something else red caught his attention. Oh he new who it was… "You're a brave little Turk coming into my territory." Said Cloud as he folded his arms. The red head that had caught his attention poked out from behind a dumpster.

"Awe man you caught me, oh well." Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"What's new?" he asked. Reno walked over to stand beside Cloud, eyes drifting to the body of Vincent on the ground. He whistled.

"You sure you should have done that?" he asked. Cloud just sighed. The best thing ever was, he had himself a loyal friend who just so happened to be a Turk, yay.

"I had no choice, he was getting to nosy." Reno snickered as he leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Well, nothing much is going on really, they haven't found anything else on you yet, they're starting to think you've moved to another city. They haven't found any bodies with your bite on them lately so they've just about packed it up. Why is that?" Cloud sighed.

"Call it a hunger strike; I need to get them off my back. I'm having too many close calls." Reno nodded slowly as he absorbed the info.

"Must be getting hard by now, even you can't go long without feeding." Cloud nodded.

"Though thanks to Vincent's curiosity I can go a little longer, but we have to do something about the body." Reno nodded, he himself wasn't completely human either, but not even he could eat a whole person without regretting it the next morning. Especially one that size…

"We could burn it…" Cloud shook his head.

"To obvious." Reno thought, then snapped his fingers.

"Maybe those lovely ladies inside can help." Cloud sighed, he didn't really want to resort to that but, it was the best option so far. And so, they treated the Werewolf ladies to a free dinner. Cloud wasn't very happy with the decision but, it had to be done. The ladies didn't complain though that was for sure…

- - -

Reno sighed as he parked it next to Zack, who was currently waving a hand in front of Cloud's face. The blond had zoned out about ten minutes ago and wasn't snapping out of it. Zack stopped waving his hand and instead poked him in the side of the head, the only response he got was his hand slapped away.

"Well at least he moves, can he speak?" he asked as he poked him again. Reno smirked and moved to sit on the other side of Cloud and joined in on the poking. Bad idea, the poor Wolves found themselves landing painfully in the middle of the dance floor. Starved or in shape that Blond was no push over…

Cloud sighed as he sat back down, rubbing his temples to try and calm himself. He was trying to think of the possibilities that would come should the others learn of Vincent's gruesome death. He was working up a bad headache, and he was starting to get annoyed with himself and the random people around him. Many of the others had sensed his mood flare and moved far away from him, but others had just ignored it, like Zack and Reno… who were now dancing with some women, bloody dogs…

Just as Cloud settled back to thinking something made him freeze, while moving Vincent he had discovered a phone. When in hell did that ass hole get a phone? If he had a phone on him then, he could have sent word to someone. He thought of the possibilities, then upon deciding there was no chance Vincent would jump to conclusions Cloud relaxed some what. He could go another day or two without feeding but after that, he needed to hunt, even if it meant polishing off Tifa, and that was something he'd do if he wanted to as well. Yet, the strange thing was he often found himself wanting her company, it confused him to no end, he hated most humans, so why was Tifa Lockheart any different? More so to say she intrigued him in a way no human has, how…annoying.

Just as these thoughts passed his mind he felt his pocket vibrate. He blinked as he reached down and pulled out his phone, speak of the devil. He opened his phone to find a message in his inbox, he flicked through the menu and read what Tifa had to say.

"_Where are you Cloud?" _

He sighed, maybe he'd have to go back, should he reply or leave it? Oh to hell with it, he flicked over different keys with inhuman speed; well a teenage girl couldn't text faster then a guy who never actually used his phone…

"_Sorting something out, be back soon."_

He put his phone away and sighed, now he had to leave soon, damn. He had wanted to stay a little longer, mainly for the fact he could get what they call 'red red wine' in a glass, which was actually just blood but hey he could at least quench some of his thirst, or there was the 'red express', a dumb name just for a glass full of blood mixed with alcohol of choice. Reno had made him drink it, and he had to say, that was the first time he had been completely shit face drunk in about, two centuries. It felt good, that is, until he woke up the next day feeling as though he'd been hit by a bus. Yes, even the un-dead get hangovers…

He was about to stand and leave but Zack suddenly popped up in front of him. "Hey Cloud, did you know there's another Pure-blood in here somewhere?" Cloud blinked at the question, another Pure-blood? Zack nodded. "I saw her a minute ago and damn she's hot! You have got to talk to her." Cloud rolled his eyes, playing matchmaker again, moron.

"I'll pass, I've got to get back to Tifa's Bar, she's getting worried again." He said as he started to wonder to the door. Zack blinked, his mouth slightly hanging open. Did he just turn down a possible mate? And a hot one at that? Whoa…

- - -

Cloud straddled Fenrir and was about to head back to the Seventh Heaven when a sudden gun shot made him look up, he jumped slightly when a bullet bounced off the side of Fenrir right where his hand was. He opened Fenrir's racks and drew one of the seven blades that resided in its holds. He climbed off of Fenrir just in time as another bullet hit the seat where he had been sitting, only missing his backside by an inch or so. He looked around, sword held ready, but he saw nothing, nor did he hear anything. He focused his senses around the area, listening for a heartbeat, or even the sound of drawn breath. Strangely he heard neither…

A/N Review please! I need reviews! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
